Shattered Emotions
by SasuSakuEternalLove
Summary: He was broken. She was shattered. 3 years later: "I'm engaged." Surprise
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi I'm writing a new story ^^ To those who have read my other stories don't worry I'll still be writing those I'm just writing another one as well ^^ Well I hope you like it! Please Read and Review!**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couple: SasuSaku and maybe some others. I don't know yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own the idea.**

**Summary: He was broken. She was shattered. 3 years later. "I'm engaged."**

**Shattered Emotions**

**Introduction**

A small, fragile looking, pink haired kunoichi stood alone at night. The huge Konoha gates towering over her and making her look even smaller. She was trembling. Her packed bags on the ground beside her.

_'It's time to go.' _She told herself but she just couldn't move.

**"You're annoying… and weak." **

**"Stay out of my way."**

**"You'll only get in my way."**

The fragile little girl heard his voice in her head and she cringed and looked down trembling so hard she looked like she would crumble.

"I will become strong," she whispered to herself. "I'll become someone you can respect."

Her big green eyes began to fill up with tears. She held them back though. She was strong for such a small girl.

She grabbed her bags and turned to leave when,

"Sakura."

She froze. She began to tremble even more at the sound of his voice. The tears she tried so hard to hold back now cascaded down her pale, shocked face.

"What are you doing here?"

Silence.

"It's late you should go home."

More tears.

"Sakura."

Her heart hurt. _'He said my name.' _She grasped her chest.

But she composed herself and turned around.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile. Sasuke frowned. He looked at the bags at her feet and the pain on her face that she was trying to conceal.

He felt cold. Sakura was leaving. His Sakura was leaving Konoha, leaving him. He knew what she was planning. It hurt. He never expected to feel like this, but he the Uchiha Sasuke would never show it.

"Go home Sakura." He turned to leave. She didn't follow. He knew she wouldn't. He stopped, staring blankly ahead.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun but I have somewhere I have to go."

"Liar," he said in a cold hardened voice. He couldn't show any emotion, after all he is still the Uchiha Sasuke. The cold one. The human ice cube. The one with a black hole for a heart. But then what was this pain he felt in his chest? He didn't like it.

"You're so weak. You'll end up getting yourself killed," Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

Sakura smiled, desperately trying to hold back her tears. "Don't worry about me Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine." She smiled at him.

_'Sasuke-kun.' _Her voice played in his mind. Hearing her say his name. It hurt. And that made him angry.

"Anyways, It's late Sasuke-kun, go home and sleep." She turned to leave.

Sasuke watched her retreating form and he was angry. How dare she. How DARE she. She told me she loved me but now she is leaving me.

She lied to me.

_Liar._

She deceived me.

_Liar._

I hate you.

"Liar", he whispered. But his body began to move on its own.

Sakura stopped suddenly as arms wrapped around her body. The tears she had tried so hard to hold back came freely now.

"Let go Sasuke-kun," she replied in a voice as cold and strong as she could muster.

"No," he stated angrily. _How could you lie to me like that? I thought you loved me._

His grip tightened.

"Sasuke", She demanded coldly masking her emotions. Ouch. She dropped the suffix.

"I hate you," Sakura stated which caused Sasuke to drop his arms, shocked.

It began to rain, which Sakura was glad for because it masked her tears. _'I have to be strong.' _She told her self determinedly. _'Sasuke-kun would be happier with me gone.'_

"I can't stand being around you for another second", she continued coldly. Sasuke didn't speak, didn't move, He wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"I hate you so much! And I have to leave to get away from you. You are making my life suck!" She stated as coldly as she possibly could but inside she was breaking.

Sasuke remained silent. Looking nowhere particular with a blank, dead look on his face.

"Now if you have any ounce of kindness in your terrible existence, just do me a favor and disappear from my life!" She was screaming now. All her emotions welled up inside. She was about to break. Hears flowing down her face like waterfalls, mingled with the rain.

Sasuke didn't budge.

"Goodbye", she stated emotionlessly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke was frozen .He was completely numb. He felt something breaking.

**Crack.**

_'I thought you loved me.'_

**Crack.**

_'I thought you where the only one who cared.'_

**Crack.**

**"Sasuke-kun, I love you more than anything!"**

**"Sasuke-kun. I'll do anything for you"**

**Crack.**

**Sasuke-kun**

**Sasuke-kun**

**Crack, Crack.**

**"I hate you!"**

The ice around Sasuke's cold heard shattered. He was broken. He cried. For the first time in his life, he cried. The Uchiha Sasuke was broken. Not by kunai, or by any Jutsu, but by the one person in his miserable life that mattered. He fell to the ground, lost in his broken heart and the rain.

**Done XD I hope you liked it! This is just the introduction so the other chapters will be longer. Well I hope you like it. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Home

**A/N: OMG thank you all so much for your support. You all made me so happy XD So here is the first chapter. It's dedicated to all my supporters. Thanks so much ^.^**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Couples: SasuSaku, Sasuke and Kira (Made her up), and maybe others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Chapter 1: I'm home**

An 18-year-old Sasuke shot up out of his bed. He was sweating. _'That dream again.' _He inwardly cursed.

Ever since Sakura left he has been plagued by the same dream every night. The dream where she leaves him behind broken in the rain.

"Damnit", he cursed and he fell back down on his black sheets with his hand gripping his hair.

Ever since Sakura left him three years ago he has become even colder. He wasn't the same Uchiha Sasuke of three years ago. He hated everything and everyone. He was completely numb.

**"I hate you!"**

He growled as he heard her voice as if it was yesterday.

_'I hate her more than anything.' _

**Liar**

_'I hope she's dead.'_

**Liar**

_'I wish I never met her.'_

**Stop lying.**

_'I hate her!!'_

**You loved her.**

"Shit!" he yelled. "Just shut the fuck up!" He cursed and grasped his head.

He roughly jerked off his blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He dropped his head into his hands.

**"Sasuke-kun."**

He growled. He could still hear her voice like it was yesterday that she left him and shattered his frozen heart leaving him with nothing left inside. He let out a stream of profanities.

_'If I ever see her again she'll regret she was ever born.' _He lifted his head up and in his eyes were nothing but emptiness and hatred. With a look of pure evil on his face he went to go take a cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A beautiful pink haired woman now stood in front of the gate to Konohagakure. She looked up at the large gates welcoming her. Bags in her hands.

With a smile on her rosy lips she whispered, "I'm home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was out of the shower now and he had cleared his head. He left his house to head to the Hokages place to hear about an upcoming mission.

Everyone around him where keeping a distance. There were no rabid fangirls anymore because they were now too afraid to approach him.

People whispered back and forth.

"Look it's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Don't look at him He'll hurt you"

"Stay away from him, he's dangerous."

Sasuke ignored them all. He was used to this by now. Until,

"He's been this way since Sakura Haruno left three years ago."

Sasuke froze.

"I think he loved her, afterall he was so broken up after she le---"

The words caught in her mouth when a vicious looking Sasuke pinned the woman who spoke to the wall.

"I don't give a damn about that useless person, you hear me," he growled at her with such intensity. His eyes changing into whirlpools of the darkest black you've ever seen. He was consumed by it.

She nodded quickly. She was trembling with fear.

He let her go and walked off. She fell to the ground trembling uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXX

The small looking pink haired woman now approached the Hokage.

"Hello shishou."

The Hokage stared in disbelief.

"I'm home."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke now stood in front of the Hokages place. As he approached the building he heard whispering. But not about him this time.

"Did you see her."

"Could it have been."

"Pink hair."

Sasuke froze.

"She had pink hair."

"Could it be her?"

Sasuke was frozen in place. _'It couldn't be.'_ He began to continue towards the building when out walked a pink haired woman with big green eyes.

Sasuke stopped breathing. He stared awestruck as Sakura walked out of the building.

She froze when she saw him and she felt a lurch in her heart. _'Sasuke-kun.'_

She was about to approach him when she saw the murderous look in his eyes. They were pitch black again. She was speechless.

Sasuke was still staring at her in utter disbelief. His face distorted with such hatred. He was consumed with so much hatred and pain that he lost reasoning. He went completely numb. His heart was trying to protect itself and thus locked away his heart leaving only hatred and anger.

**"Sasuke-kun."**

**Snap**

**"I love you more than anything."**

**Crack**

**"I hate you!"**

**Crumble**

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

**Shatter**

That did it.

Within seconds Sasuke had Sakura pinned against the building. His hand around her throat choking her. He was literally trembling with anger.

"Sasuke-kun?" She gasped.

**"Sasuke-kun!"**

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled in a voice not his own as his grip tightened.

Sakura stared wide-eyed trying to get some air.

"Sasuke-kun", she whispered barely audible.

**Crack**

He was breaking again.

"Don't call me that!" he growled with such a malicious voice. It scared Sakura. As she looked into his eyes she didn't see Sasuke. His eyes weren't that of his own. She could swear that she could see the hatred in the swirling whirlpools in his eyes taking away his sanity.

"I can't breathe." She begged.

But Sasuke just tightened his grip.

**"I love you more than anything!"**

**Liar**

Everyone around was freaking out.

"Stop him!" Some yelled.

"Get the Hokage!" Screamed others.

"Sas-" But he cut her off by choking her even harder.

People were panicking but no one dared interfere.

**Liar**

**"I love you!"**

**Liar**

**"I'll do anything for you."**

**Liar**

**Crumbling**

"You liar!" He growled ferociously. Sakura was feeling light headed. _'Sas…su…ke…kun.'_

"You lied to me!!"

"Please," she whispered.

"I hate you," he viciously said. "I HATE you!"

**You loved her.**

Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

He snapped and started banging her against the wall.

_'You left me.'_

**Pain**

_'You lied to me.'_

**Strangle**

_'You lied.'_

**Hurt**

_'I'm empty.'_

**Tighten**

**Shattering**

_'I loved you!'_

"Die," he growled with so much hatred tainting his voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" An 18-year-old woman with long flowing brown hair said.

Sasuke wasn't listening though.

She saw what was going on, the look on his face, and who he was strangling. _'Sakura-san?'_

Sakura was near suffocating when two arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"It's o.k. now Sasuke-kun," she whispered tenderly. "I'm here now."

Sasuke's grip loosened on Sakura's throat as he came back to sanity, and he eventually dropped her.

Sakura was on the ground gasping for air. Sasuke looked away. His eyes slowly returning back to normal.

"Are you o.k. Sakura-san?" The woman asked.

Sakura looked up at the young woman. She was slender and beautiful. She had a tender smile on her face.

Sakura took a little time to recover. She was coughing with tears flowing down her face.

"Hn," Sasuke grumbled and walked off.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san," the woman began. "He wasn't himself just now."

"What?" Sakura asked. Now getting control of herself. She was still crying though. The tears wouldn't stop. _'What happened to you?'_

"I apologize on behalf of Sasuke-kun," she stated with a smile.

Sakura was standing now and she was trembling.

**"I HATE you!"**

**"Die!"**

She remembered his voice and the words he said. She was completely broken.

"Who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Oh me?" She began. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kira."

She paused.

"Sasuke-kun's fiancé."

**Oh baby, she's shattering.**

**A/N: O.k. Chapter 1 complete ^^ Please read and review and thanks for all your support!**


	3. Chapter 2: Comfort

**A/N: Thank you all so much ^^ Your support makes me so happy! This chapter is dedicated to my supporters. Thanks so much XD**

**Couples: SasuSaku, SakuNeji (Specifically for my reviewer HarunoSakura) And maybe others**

"Regular talk"

_'Thoughts.'_

**"Remembering words"**

**Feelings**

_Lyrics to cut by plumb_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

**"I'm Kira."**

**Pause.**

**"Sasuke-kuns fiancé."**

**Crumble**

**"I HATE you."**

**Tears**

**"Die!"**

Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked around. She had fainted.

"Sakura-san?"

Hovering over Sakura was Kira. Sakura was laying on the ground. Dried up tears still on her cheeks.

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked around.

"You fainted after…" She let it trail off. _'So this is Sakura… HIS Sakura.'_

**Pain**

_A fragile flame aged_

_Is misery_

"What?" Sakura was still confused. She couldn't remember what happened. She began to get up.

"Sakura-san?" The brown haired beauty asked again. She was concerned. After all she knew who this girl was to Sasuke.

**Heartache**

_And when our hearts meet_

_I know you see_

(A/N: This might be a little confusing so I'll try and explain. The bold lettering at this part is Kira remembering back to when Sakura first left Sasuke 3 years ago. And the random not bold words are how Kira or Sakura are feeling.)

**Sobbing**

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

"Are you o.k?"

**"Are you o.k?"**

**Silence. Only sobbing**

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

_I am cut_

Sakura nodded as she tried to clear her head. Her thoughts were fuzzy.

**Tears**

**Broken heart**

_I may seem crazy_

_Or painfully shy_

Kira watched her. Her beautiful pink hair, that Sasuke had loved so much, flowing in the wind. _'So this is the one that Sasuke-kun…'_

Hurt

**Arms wrapped around a trembling body**

**"Sasuke-sama?"**

_And these scars wouldn't be so hidden_

_If you would just look me in the eye_

Sakura stared at Kira and her memories came flooding back. Overwhelming her.

**A body shaking uncontrollably, completely broken**

_"I HATE You!!" _Sakura heard Sasuke's voice in her head as she recalled what happened.

Breaking

_I feel alone here and cold here_

_Though I don't want to die_

**More tears**

**Arms tighten**

_"Die!!" _A new wave of tears flowed down Sakura's face. She began to shake again.

"Those eyes…" She whispered as she recalled the murderous look in Sasuke's eyes. She shook more. _'Sasuke-kun.'_

_But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything_

_Kills inside_

**"Goodbye."**

**A broken heart. Unmendable and crumbling.**

"Sakura-san?" Kira asked again looking at the fragile looking pink haired girl. The one that Sasuke had cared so deeply for. Cried over.

Hate

_I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

"I'm fine." Sakura said and tried to gain control of herself. _'The tears won't stop.'_

Sakura walked off leaving Kira behind. _'That girl was Sasuke-kuns…'_ She couldn't say it.

Crack

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I find it when_

**"It's o.k. Sasuke-sama. I'll be here by your side."**

**Crying**

Kira watched her tiny figure disappear into the distance. _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Rip

**Shattering.**

**"I'll mend your broken heart."**

Shatter

_I am cut_

(A/N: Back to normal.)

**Chapter 2: Comfort**

Sakura was walking through the streets. Everyone around her was staring. She walked with her head down. Tears flowing endlessly down her face.

**"I Hate you!"**

His voice kept flowing through her mind. Endlessly. Like a never-ending film.

**"Die"**

**More tears**

**"I'm Kira.."**

**Raw pain**

**"Sasuke-kuns fiancé."**

**Rip**

Sakura's already broken heart began to rip apart. Tears flowing down her face uncontrollably. Then she heard a voice calling to her.

"Sakura-chan?" The voice questioned from behind her. It was a very familiar voice.

_'Naruto..' _Sakura thought and then she frantically wiped her tears. She used every ounce of strength she had to keep a fresh wave of tears from falling.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed with a forced smile on her face as she turned to look at her blonde friend.

"Sakura-chan!!' He screamed and ran over and gave Sakura a huge, body crushing, hug.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, SAKURA-CHAN!!!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he swung her around in the air.

Sakura giggled. Naruto had a way to make her forget her pain. To hold her together.

"Sakura-chan! I missed you so much!!" He screamed.

"Naruto.. Haha… I can't… *giggle*… Breathe," Sakura managed and Naruto let her go.

"Oh sorry," he said with a big grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura giggled again. "Naruto." She felt so warm inside, seeing him again.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was walking through the streets. Headed home. He had an angry troubled look on his face.

**"I love you!"**

**Growl**

**"I hate you!"**

**Anger**

**"Die!!"**

**Hatred**

**"Sasuke-kun.."**

**And pain**

With Sasuke pain, anger, and hatred where intertwined. His body would protect its shattered heart whenever he felt pain by replacing it with anger and hatred.

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!!" He cursed vehemently. _'This is all her fault!'_

He growls. _'Why did she have to come back? And why is it that she makes me feel this way? I hate it!! I HATE her!!_

**Liar**

Damnit

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sakura where now at Ichiraku. Naruto insisted that they celebrate her return.

Naruto was going on and on about all that happened three years ago.

"… Oh and Shikamaru and Ino got together! Can you believe it!!" He was talking real fast.

Sakura tried to keep smiling and too keep her emotions under control but inside she was hurting.

**Crumbling, Endless crumbling**

**"Die!!"**

Sakura looked down. Her eyes a dull green instead of her usual vibrant color.

Naruto looked at her. _'Sakura-chan…'_

"You saw Sasuke didn't you?"

She froze.

**"I HATE you!!"**

Shock crossed Sakura's face. But she held back the tears. She wouldn't let Naruto see her cry.

Naruto watched her. So fragile and small she looked like she would break, He was overwhelmed with the desire to protect her. Like he always had.

"Three years ago when you… left," It was hard for him to say.

**"Goodbye."**

Sakura looked at him. Her eyes dead. Just like her shattered heart.

"Sasuke was broken up," he continued. "I'd never seen him in such a pathetic state."

**"Liar."**

Sakura listened while Naruto spoke, trying to keep her tears in check.

"He came walking through the village after you where gone. When I saw him I couldn't believe it," Naruto went on. "He was crying."

**Broken**

Sakura's eyes widened and she couldn't speak. Naruto watched her reaction. _'Sasuke-kun was crying?'_

**Crack**

Sakura just sat there. Unmoving, not speaking.

"You met her didn't you."

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Kira," Naruto whispered.

**Rip**

**"I'm Kira… Sasuke-kun's fiancé."**

Sakura was frozen. Her heart shattering again. Her beautiful green eyes now a dull gray.

"Well, when Sasuke was completely broken, it was Kira who held him together," Naruto told her. "Kept him from completely falling apart.''

Sakura's eyes widened.

**"It's o.k. now Sasuke-kun. I'm here now."**

Sakura trembled.

**Pain**

Her whole body shook. Her legs. Her arms. Her lips. And her eyes.

"But he was never the same again," Naruto looked at Sakura's trembling form and he was greatly concerned that she was going to fall apart. "He is not the same Sasuke-teme we knew before."

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kept walking and as usual everyone steered clear. As he was walking he came across the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

He heard the all to familiar annoying voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

"He's not the same Sasuke-teme we knew before."

He heard the blonde say. He didn't care what he had to say. He used to be best friends with the dobe but after what happened three years ago they don't exactly get along.

He was about to walk by when he heard her voice whispering his name. And caught a glimpse of her pink hair. The hair he used to love so much. His cherry blossom. He felt something lurch in his chest.

**"Goodbye."**

**Anger**

The anger and hatred built up inside him again. _'Damn her! Damn her to Hell!!'_

He felt something breaking inside but he didn't know what. Afterall his heart left 3 years ago. Leaving him completely broken inside. What was left to break?

He continued walking. Fastly now. He wanted to get away from this feeling. Away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there in silence for a long time. She felt so dead inside. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. She felt completely empty inside. _'Sasuke-kun became what he is because of me..'_

**Regret**

What a strong painful feeling. To regret something so much you would die to change it.

She didn't want to believe it. That it was her fault. That she broke Sasuke-kun. Her one true love.

**"I hate you."**

**"Goodbye."**

But she did. Those words she said to him broke him. He seemed so strong but deep down he was fragile. So fragile and she broke him. She made him cry.

Sakura wanted to throw up. She went so pale in the face that Naruto was seriously concerned.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked with fear in his voice.

_'I have to be strong.' She told herself. 'I wont let Naruto suffer too because of my actions.' _A determined look filled her eyes. _'I wont let anyone else hurt because of me.' _

Sakura turned and smiled widely at Naruto. "The past is the past right? You can't do anything to change it so there is no need to dwell on it." She told him. Naruto was speechless.

_'Sakura-chan. You're a really good liar..'_

Naruto smiled at her. _'But you are a tough girl.'_

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke was on his way home. He wanted to run. To get as far away as he could. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to feel anymore.

During the three years Sakura was gone his heart went completely numb. He didn't feel anything. He went about his everyday beating up people who challenged him and going on lots of bloody S Rank missions. It was his way to cope.

He always came back from this missions with blood all over his body and a wicked smirk on his face. Dripping blood.

But now that Sakura was back he was beginning to feel something inside and he hated it so much.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he stopped.

**"Your hair, It's so beautiful. Like a Sakura tree."**

He was so mad. Why was he feeling like this. He felt that lurch inside again. _'Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!.'_

**Crack**

Right in front of him was a Cherry Blossom tree.

XXXXXXXXX

After sitting there Sakura asked a question. "By the way Naruto. Where's Neji-kun?"

"Huh?" Sakura's question took him by surprise as he was slurping up some Ramen.

"Where is Neji-kun?" She stated again.

Naruto swallowed quickly and about chocked.

"Oh that's right, your probably just dying to see him."

Sakura smiled. She missed her Neji-kun.

"Sorry you missed him," Naruto began as he watched Sakura's face fall. "He left for a mission a few days ago."

Sakura looked down. She was really hoping to get to see him. "Oh well. I guess I'll see him when he gets back."

Naruto looked at Sakura sadly as she stood to leave. _'She could really use him right now.' _He thought. He was really concerned about her. Dealing with all these feelings. It was too much for a fragile cherry blossom like her.

"It was great seeing you again Naruto," Sakura said with a smile as she left Ichiraku and began to walk.

XXXXXXXX

He was so pissed. Words could not explain what he felt.

**Rip**

He was dying inside. He hurt and that made him so angry. He wanted to kill someone so bad.

He kicked the tree with so much force and with a few more curses he stormed off to his house.

He needed to get away. Far away.

_Pain_

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura was walking and thinking.

**"Goodbye."**

**"I hate you."**

**"I HATE you!"**

**"Die."**

**"Sasuke-kun.."**

**"Sasuke-kuns fiancé."**

**"He was crying."**

**"He's not the same Sasuke-teme."**

Sakura stopped and grasped her head. The voices wouldn't stop. _'I said such horrible things to him, I broke him and now look what's become of him. I've destroyed him.'_

The pain was so much. Too much to bear. She thought she was going to break along with her shattered heart.

Sakura felt like she was going to collapse when she heard "Sakura?"

_I am not alone_

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into his house. He felt miserable. There was an acking nagging feeling inside him that just wouldn't go away.

He hated the way he felt. The way SHE made him feel.

**"I hate you."**

Those words played in his mind and his dreams over and over for the last 3 years. It was unbearable.

He felt again like something was breaking.. He dropped his head into his hands. And he had a torn look on his face. Much like the look on his face the day his Cherry Blossom left.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_I am not alone_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura is that really you?"

Tears that she tried so desperately to hold back and control. The tears she wouldn't let Naruto or anyone else see now poured down her.

"Neji-kun!" she screamed as she ran into the waiting arms of her brother-like figure.

"Sakura?" he asked with great concern as he wrapped his arms around her trembling, small form.

She just cried. And cried. And cried. For what seemed like forever. Neji understood though and he lovingly held her tightly and let her cry. He could tell she had been holding them back. Trying to be tough like she always had.

He tenderly stroked her hair and whispered, "It's o.k. You can cry all you want."

Sakura held him tighter. Soaking his shirt with her never-ending tears. But he was patient. He would let her cry for as long as she wanted. He missed her very much. She was the single most important person to him. And he had never forgiven himself for not being able to help her three years ago.

_'I'll make up for it now.'_

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up and was staring into the eyes of his fiancé, Kira.

She saw the torn ripped look on his face. The same one he had three years ago.

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's o.k. It's o.k." she whispered to him tenderly. He held on to her tightly.

Since how she held him together three years ago he has grown to care deeply for the brown haired woman. She was the only one he cared for. Afterall she did save him from completely shattering all those years ago.

He didn't cry. He was completely numb. Not only wouldn't he cry, he couldn't.

_'Sasuke-kun..' _

Kira squeezed him tightly. _'I'll make you forget her.'_

And she kissed him.

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

XXXXXXXX

After Sakura cried till her tears dried up she fell asleep in Neji's arms. _'She was so exhausted. He looked at her lovingly. 'I can't imagine what she went through today.'_

Neji picked her up in his arms and carried her to his house. He laid her on his bed and got a nice warm blanked to lay over her.

_'I'm glad I got home early.'_

He kissed her on the forehead and settled on the ground and closed his eyes. _'I'm so glad she's back.' _A tear streamed down his face for he knew the pain she was going through.

_But I do not want to be afraid_

_I do not want to die inside just to breathe in_

XXXXXXX

Sasuke held on to Kira tightly and kissed her back. The pain overwhelming him. Then an image of Sakura's face popped in his head and he pulled away.

Kira looked at him confused and hurt.

With an angry look on his face he told her, "It's late. Go to bed." Then he went to his room.

_I'm tired of feeling so numb_

_Relief exists I found it when_

XXXXXX

He was broken. She was shattered.

_I was cut_

**A/N: Okay I'm so glad I'm done. This chapter was hard so forgive me if it's not the best. Anyways thank you all for your support and please read and review.**


End file.
